


Already Starting to Turn

by SlasherFiend



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Canon Temporary Character Death, Child Abuse, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Character Death, Pining, implied sterek, referenced Derek Hale - Freeform, referenced Kate Argent, referened Papa Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 04:38:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14180802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlasherFiend/pseuds/SlasherFiend
Summary: Doctor Stephen Strange doesn't like how Peter Hale's life has gone and sends him back to be a teen again, to fix things. Except the only way to change the future is for Peter to get with Chris Argent. And that's going to be difficult with his family around.





	Already Starting to Turn

**Author's Note:**

> Read all the tags please.  
> So this almost kicked my ass oops. Not betaed because I waited forever to try and finish this.  
> This was for the first day, matchmaker and I know it's weird that baby Peter has all of 30 something Peter's memories but here we are.  
> I added Doctor Strange because magic and I wanted to.  
> Yes Strange is used as the reason for how Peter knew how to come back from the dead in season two because why not.

Peter Hale was sixteen and dead.

 

He wasn’t stupid, but accidents happened. This accident happened to be because he had been chasing his little nephew in the woods and fell down a cliff face and ended up buried under the collapsing debris.

 

Stephen Strange stared at the boy for a moment before muttering, “You’ll have do better this time, you barely knew your feelings for him.” He pulled time back and Peter blinked, watching Derek run into the clearing.

 

Peter’s head swam with deja-vu, certain he had already been here, but jogged after Derek to make sure he didn’t get lost. Out of the corner of his eye, Peter thought he saw a man, but in a flicker of sunlight through the trees he was gone.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Peter gasped, air rushed into his lungs again. He stared up at the stars, the leaves crunched under his back. He touched his throat, felt for Derek’s claw marks. They were there, but then how was he breathing?

 

“Hello Peter, I had hoped we weren’t going to have to meet again like this.”

 

Peter sat up, wondering how he was so mobile for being dead as he saw a man approach out of thin air.

 

He wore a dark red cloak and there was an air about him that tingled Peter’s senses, made his wolf cautious. “I know you.”

 

The man hummed. “Do you?”

 

“I thought I had dreamed it, that day was so strange.”

 

The man chuckled.

 

Peter got to his feet. “How am I not dead?”

 

The man turned his wrist, something glowed on it, but then it was gone as the man turned to look around, apparently assessing the area.

 

“ _Why_ am I not dead?” That was perhaps the better question now that Peter thought about it.

 

“I have a purpose for you.”

 

Peter huffed. “You’re magic, not a god.”

 

“No I’m not a god, but I can see into your future and I want to change it, to help you.”

 

Peter arched an eyebrow and gestured to the remains of his house. “After all of this?”

 

“There’s still good in you. You may not see it now, but...” The man trailed off and nodded to himself.

 

“What’s the catch?”

 

“Of bringing you back to the world of the living?”

 

Peter gave a nod.

 

“Well it’s not going to be easy and I can’t do it for you.”

 

“Of course you can’t.” Peter crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“You’ll need someone to project to, someone who can latch onto your body. And you’ll need power. I can provide that, but you’ll need natural power too.”

 

“That sounds vague and slightly like a riddle. I thought you were going to help me? And there’s no one who I can ghost myself to.”

 

The man stared, clear that he knew Peter was lying.

 

Peter sighed. “How do I do it?”

 

“You’ll be able to interact with them in any form that you wish, but if they don’t like you, you’ll have to convince them to help you if you want to come back.”

 

Peter nodded, mind flying and scheming, he was sure he could pull that off. “The natural power is the moon?”

 

“And your kin.”

 

Peter snorted, of course it was.

 

The man turned, like he was about to leave.

 

“You never told me why exactly.”

 

The man turned back, cloak curling around him. “If you can gather those to you that do good, I’m sure it’ll be clear then what you have to do.” The man vanished and Peter was stuck wandering around, trying to find Lydia Martin.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Peter was in the Preserve to help Liam and Theo track down a silkie when the man appeared.

 

Peter tilted his head. “Pretty sure I’m not dead.”

 

“That was the easiest way to talk to you.”

 

“So why are you here now?” Peter gestured behind him in the general direction of Liam and Theo, “I think I’ve met your qualifications.”

 

“Not exactly.”

 

Peter huffed. “Well it would have been easier if you had actually told me what you wanted.”

 

“You made an impressive effort the past year but...”

 

“It’s not what you wanted.” Peter crossed his arms over his chest. “Then perhaps you should tell me what this goal of yours is, along with your name if you want me to do this.”

 

“I am Doctor Stephen Strange and-” Everything shifted, or at least slowed down.

 

Peter lurched against a force and glanced around.

 

“This will require you to change the past.”

 

The sky was getting lighter, then darker, going in reverse through the seasons, through the years. Trees regrew, deer were reborn, people-hunters passed through.

 

“Why?” Peter felt a dark dread seep into his body.

 

“I believe this will better you, more so than what you tried on your own.”

 

“And why should I do this? I think I had something before you showed up.”

 

“No you didn’t. I’ve seen all outcomes of your life, this hasn’t been tried. I don’t know the repercussions, but I think it’ll out-way any of the catastrophes that you already encountered.”

 

“And what exactly am I trying to do?”

 

“You have to date Chris Argent.” Strange wasn’t even looking at Peter anymore, he kept glancing at his wrist and fiddling with something, occasionally orange lights would appear around him and then vanish after a few moments.

 

“I could have managed that in the present.”

 

“Not when he’s dating Melissa McCall.” Time was still moving backwards.

 

“So you want me to ruin his one shot at happiness?”

 

Strange finally looked up at Peter. “No, you’ll change that. If this works he may not meet Victoria-”

 

Peter held up a hand. “And never have Allison? She was his life.”

 

“She was also the cause for his grief, as was his wife. If they are removed, then he will have nothing to grieve.”

 

Peter approached Strange, liking him less with each word out of his mouth. “I still don’t see why you feel I have to do this.”

 

“Your life that you had was the best of a bad situation. The others were worse.”

 

“And you think having me date Argent will change that? So I’ll have an even better life?”

 

“It is possible. If it goes completely awry, I will put you back in your present and leave you alone.”

 

“So the ultimate goal is to make Argent and myself happier?”

 

“You should prepare yourself for unseen challenges.”

 

“Obviously,” Peter muttered, starting to feel like he was talking to an uncooperative force in a children’s book.

 

The world started to fade around Peter, he was getting younger, feeling the returning scents of the woods getting stronger.

 

Strange was fading as well and as his red cloak shimmered Peter had one last question. “Can I tell Argent about the fire, about his future?”

 

“You can, but be ready for him to not believe you.” And with that, Peter was sixteen again, standing in the back yard of his house.

 

~~

 

Instantly Peter was overwhelmed and dropped to his knees, tears in his eyes.

 

He felt a pang, there was a chance to stop the fire, stop everything. He had been given a second chance, even if the hope lay with Chris Argent.

 

Peter knew where Chris was and set off into town. If he stayed at the house he wasn’t sure he would leave.

 

The Argents lived in a plain two-story Colonial style house, obviously built twenty years earlier with dark brick and a garage had been added next to it. The house was simple enough for two kids and a man.

 

Peter snarled as he stood down the block. He could make out Kate’s blonde head.

 

She was running in the driveway, screaming as Chris chased her.

 

Peter could just see the manic spark in her prepubescent eyes.

 

Chris started to chase Kate in circles, then paused as she ran into the garage, and looked right at Peter.

 

Peter felt his heart stop. He had been on the end of this look before as Chris’s eyes burrowed into him, except it had been when they were older and Chris was angry. This was different, this made Peter’s wolf want to roll over and expose his belly.

 

Chris tore his eyes away and Peter breathed again. He shouldn’t want this, his wolf knew the power that Chris had.

 

Peter’s heart pounded against his ribs, betraying him. Maybe Strange had been onto something.

 

Peter turned and walked away, body heating with desire and he hated it. He told himself that it was shame instead, because how dare some magic man know him better than he knew himself. This was just hormones, he was a teenager again, it happened. He wasn’t lusting after Chris Argent with one glance.

 

~~

 

Peter found himself wandering back home. He crept in and heard voices in the living room.

 

Derek screeched in his little eight year old voice, “Mom, Laura is being mean!”

 

Peter froze. He couldn’t deal with Talia right now, not when she would want to know where he had been.

 

Peter tiptoed up to his room and sat on his bed.

 

The scents of his family were so strong, the little sounds that set them apart from each other. His father clearing his throat, Talia’s husband tapping his foot on the hardwood floor under the ornate carpet, the family friend Karla Deaton as she hummed to herself.

 

Peter sat up, he had forgotten Alan’s aunt was in the fire as well. So many people…

 

“What’s the matter?”

 

Peter glanced up to his door and saw Talia. He took a second to get used to her Alpha presence in his head. Everyone was so different, Derek was a more subtle feeling, Laura was a distant…

 

“Peter?” Talia came closer. “You were growling, what’s wrong?”

 

Peter opened his mouth, but what could he say? That he knew she was going to die? That a little girl not that much older than Derek was responsible for the deaths of everyone Talia loved?

 

“I saw the Argents.” Not a complete lie so she couldn’t call him out on it.

 

“Why?”

 

Peter shrugged.

 

“What if their father had seen you?”

 

“I didn’t go near, just watched.”

 

Talia frowned. “You better not be planning something. The last thing I need is you getting hurt.”

 

“I’ll be fine, I won’t go near them again.” It was easy to tell her what she wanted to hear.

 

Talia humphed, like she didn’t believe him, but said nothing.

 

Peter had to get used to being a teen again, half listening to what his sister told him.

 

“Well, at least tell dad where you are next time.”

 

Peter nodded and Talia left. Peter flopped back with a groan. Being a teen sucked.

 

~~

 

The next day at school as Peter dragged himself into his first class he groaned. How did he put Scott through nightly torment when he had school the next day at the crack of dawn? Why were children made to get up so early to not keep any information in their head? Peter put his head down on his desk.

 

“Hale, are you sick?”

 

Peter slowly picked his head up to see a young Noah Stilinski frowning at him, concerned. Peter felt a smile tug at his lips. “Have you ever known me to get sick? I just don’t want to be here.”

 

“Well if you leave, you can’t be at practice later.”

 

Basketball practice. Peter had nearly forgotten he had played.

 

Noah had a point, Peter couldn’t keep the grin off his face. Stiles had certainly inherited his father’s knack for pointing out the obvious that stopped others from doing what they wanted.

 

Peter picked his pencil up and started spinning it between his fingers, ready to block the drone of the teacher out, till Chris Argent walked in. He made eye contact with Peter and the wolf propelled Peter from the room.

 

Claudia found him in the locker room, breathing hard, running a hand through his hair. “Peter?” Claudia was the only human who knew what he was.

 

Peter paused, poor Claudia, poor Noah. Claudia approached, curls down her back bouncing a little.

 

“What’s going on? You don’t scare.”

 

“It’s...nothing.”

 

“Chris Argent comes into class and that means it’s nothing?” Claudia put her hand on his arm. “Is he after you?”

 

Peter swallowed hard, thinking of distant flames and screams. “No, it’s not him.” It was the knowledge of the future coupled with his raging desire for Chris...wait what?

 

“Oh.” Claudia took a step back. “You like him.”

 

“No I don’t!” Peter’s eyes flashed yellow.

 

“You do.” Claudia stood her ground. “You ran because you have feelings for him and you shouldn’t have feelings for him because of who he is.”

 

Peter growled. “His father-! I don’t even know if he-”

 

“Oh, yeah that is a hitch in everything, isn’t it.” Claudia pushed some hair behind her ear. “Do you want me to ask him?”

 

Peter blinked. “You just can’t ask Chris Argent if he’s gay, or-or something!”

 

“Why not? He doesn’t know who I am or thankfully who you are. I doubt he’ll tell his dad some strange girl asked him if he liked guys at school.” Before Peter could protest any further, Claudia walked out of the locker room.

 

~~ 

 

Later, as Peter was heading upstairs for science, he almost ran into Chris Argent. The other boy pushed Peter aside, away from the other laughing kids in the stairwell. “Some girl named Claudia said you wanted to talk to me?”

 

Peter huffed, he was going to give her the scare of her life...

 

The bell rang and the stairs emptied out.

 

“We’re late for class.” Peter couldn’t help but take the opportunity to stare into Chris’s blue eyes. The weariness was just a small glint.

 

Chris nodded. “I’ve got a pass.” He put his hand in his pocket and paper crinkled. He shifted his footing and Peter couldn’t stop his heart from speeding up, his wolf yearned for touches, he never had a lot of physical contact, he had a chance for more.

 

Peter wanted desperately to kiss Chris… “Do you want to chill in the Preserve?” Peter was glad he had talked without thinking.

 

Chris blinked. “You can get in there?”

 

Peter grinned. “Yeah, my family owns the land.”

 

Chris scratched the back of his neck. “I have to be home by five.”

 

Peter’s heart sank. Of course Gerard would have a strangle hold on Chris’s life. “I can skip practice, show you some of my moves privately.”

 

Chris chuckled. “In the woods with no hoop?”

 

Peter shrugged. “You don’t need a ball to see the movement.”

 

“Alright. I’ll see you after school.” Chris walked off and Peter’s wolf made a rumbling pleased sound as he stared at Chris’s ass. Damn it.

 

Peter ignored the concerned remark from the teacher about being late and just willed the day to be over.

 

Claudia smiled at Peter as he walked to sit in the back, two seats behind Chris.

 

Unfortunately the light caught Chris’s hair and cast him in a halo and Peter’s wolf whined. He was smitten, some how. Strange had known.

 

How had Peter been aware of this? Was it because at the time he had no idea what was going to happen to his family and thought the world was his? Or was it because he knew how much hotter Chris would get as he got older? Sure Peter had perhaps had a fantasy or two about Chris when he was in his adult body but now it just amplified.

 

Peter had a shot at this, at hopefully changing the future.

 

The next thing Peter knew, the day was over and he grabbed his backpack and ran to the Preserve, breath burning in his lungs as he panted and sat down in the leaves to wait for Chris.

 

Chris made his way into the preserve carefully.

 

Peter hadn’t gone that far, he stayed near the road and the direction of the school so Chris could find him.

 

Chris walked up, hands in his pockets and Peter grinned. “Come on, I’ll show you one of the best spots in here.” Peter was trusting Chris, trusting the future Chris that he knew was in this sixteen year old version.

 

Peter led Chris to the river, where it widened and a tree had been pushed out to create a bridge between the banks.

 

That’s where they continued to meet, when they could.

 

Peter got a stern talking to from the coach about skipping practice, being the team captain and best player, so he had to keep going even if he wanted to just lay in the underbrush in the Preserve with Chris.

 

They kept meeting and Peter’s wolf was elated more and more each time he saw Chris.

 

Finally Peter figured he would just ask Chris if they were more than just friends.

 

It was before Thanksgiving, the leaves had started to fall and cover the ground and Peter paced in them, crunching them under his sneakers.

 

Chris leaned against a tree watching Peter. He opened his mouth to speak but Peter cut in with, “You like me, don’t you Christopher?”

 

Chris squinted. “Did you just call me by my full first name?”

 

“Yes, this is a serious question.” Peter stopped pacing. He listened to Chris’s heart, waiting for a lie, his own heart beat almost too hard to hear Chris’s.

 

“Why are you asking now?”

 

“Because I’m the popular jock with a flock of friends? That’s enough to earn a strong dislike.”

 

“But you never talk about them, or brag about being popular. I like you for you...” Chris gestured around them. “I like you like this, wild.”

 

Peter’s breathing hitched. Chris wasn’t lying, there was a chance. “Good. But do you like me more than that?” Peter walked up to Chris, not close enough to make him feel trapped, but close enough to get a better whiff of his scent. “Because I can hear your heart and I know if-” Peter muttered before Chris took a step back, eyes wide.

 

“You can hear my heart?” Chris’s hand dropped to his jeans and Peter snarled, eyes glowing.

 

Chris grabbed a gun from the back of his waistband and Peter moved, knocking the gun away and pinning Chris to the tree, fangs dropped.

 

Peter snarled again till Chris fired the gun and the sound exploded in Peter’s ear.

 

Peter stumbled back and when he glanced at Chris, he saw the hard determination in those blue eyes that was so much like older Chris that Peter ran off, back home.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Peter spent the next rainy and cloudy week away from Chris, and his family. Though that was difficult, being Thanksgiving and Peter was expected to eat with everyone and look after Derek. But at least it took his mind off of Chris for a bit.

 

Then school started back up again and Chris wasn’t in class, despite being in the cafeteria every day.

 

As a week passed Peter grew concerned that Chris would tell Gerard what had happened. Peter didn’t know if that was possible, he could have screwed everything up and wouldn’t know it till he died and Doctor Strange showed himself again. So one night Peter made his way to the Argent’s house and climbed to the second story window. He tugged the window open and watched Chris tumble out of bed, gun in hand.

 

“I have to tell you something.”

 

Chris didn’t move as Peter slid into his room. “Besides that you’re a werewolf?”

 

“Yeah and you’re probably not going to believe me but...in the year two thousand and five my house will be set on fire, killing everyone but myself, two nieces and my nephew. And someone in your family set the fire.”

 

“How do you-?”

 

“That’s the other thing, I’m not me. Well not me from two months ago. I saw the future, the town’s future, and was sent back to stop it.”

 

Neither of them said anything for a moment.

 

“Was it me? Did I set the fire?” Chris lowered the gun a little, perhaps wondering if werewolves could go insane.

 

“If you did, I would have killed you already.”

 

“My father?”

 

Peter let out a harsh laugh. “He would seem the obvious choice. But no, it wasn’t him.”

 

Chris frowned. “No, not Katie. She’s twelve.”

 

Peter tilted his head. “You can’t tell me that she hasn’t been on a hunt or killed someone yet. Have you seen the glint in her eye that’s almost glee when she takes down her target?”

 

Chris didn’t say anything, but Peter could see that he knew what he was referring to. “Why?”

 

“Why what?” Peter kept waiting for Chris to put the gun away.

 

“Why did she do it?”

 

“I think because she felt it best to take us out at the source. She felt threatened.” Peter remembered how it felt to have his claws slice through Kate’s throat and shivered.

 

“Are you going to kill her?”

 

Peter blinked away the thoughts of blood and Kate’s body on the floor of his burned house. “No. I want to ask you something.”

 

“What?” Chris asked after a moment, finally putting the gun away.

 

“Do you want to meet my family?”

 

“Why? I’m a hunter.”

 

“Yes, but the likely solution to saving my family is you. So I thought if I show you the house now then that’ll start fixing the future.”

 

Chris shook his head, running a hand through his short hair.

 

“Kate seduces my nephew Derek when he’s sixteen to get him to tell her where the house is. You aren’t like her or your father.” Peter took a step forward and Chris backed up.

 

“I don’t know if I can...Let me think about it?”

 

Peter nodded and left. “See you tomorrow.” He jumped out of the window to the sidewalk.

 

~~

 

The next day, they talked behind the school. Peter didn’t want to go to the Preserve again and he didn’t want to go to practice. They leaned, sitting against the wall.

 

“I just have to be friends with you and the future will change?”

 

“I think it would help, but actually we have to date.” Peter stared into Chris’s blue eyes and listened as his heart skipped a beat.

 

“Why? Wouldn’t just checking in to make sure Katie doesn’t set the house on fire be enough?”

 

“It wasn’t just my family that was in the house. And Kate listens to you. If you’re not at the house all the time it won’t matter what we tell her or do.”

 

Strange had said this was the only outcome that hadn’t happened too, so there had to be something behind it.

 

“But I didn’t say anything about dating because you’re not gay...” Peter had faced the field when in thought and turned back to Chris. “Right? You barely like me as a friend as it is.”

 

“You obviously trust future me...but I’m going to need time to get comfortable around you.”

 

Peter nodded. Then he tilted his head. “You didn’t say anything about dating though.”

 

Chris shrugged. “Well I’ll see what happens.”

 

Peter nodded again. There was no way to push Chris into dating him, or even liking him, but all he could do was ask and hope Chris tried.

 

A breeze blew as they sat there, tossing some garbage someone had thrown out a window through the field.

 

“What about your father?” Peter saw Chris’s eyes widen and he paled a little.

 

“I won’t tell him. We can sneak around him, I can tell him you’re just my friend...”

 

“But would it fool Kate? How are you going to keep her from saying anything?”

 

“You’ve thought of everything, haven’t you?” Chris’s tone was sharp, he was getting irritated.

 

“I have lived through more or less over fifteen years into the future. But yes _all_ my free time was dedicated to trying to make sure this went well.”

 

Chris smirked, hiding a chuckle.

 

Peter liked it when Chris smiled.

 

“I guess we couldn’t hide it from Kate.” Chris sighed and slowly took Peter’s hand.

 

Peter didn’t move, afraid Chris would think he was attacking if he did. It took Peter a long moment to get his mouth working, to think again as he absorbed the warmth in Chris’s hand, noting with a frown some pain lines running up his arm. Peter said nothing about that, but asked instead, “Do you know the animal clinic in town?”

 

Chris’s brow furrowed, but he did nod.

 

“The siblings that run it, their aunt stays with my family, helps them out with spells and healing. We don’t just have werewolves in our house.”

 

Chris turned away from the wall, blocking the sun. “Are you asking me to come live with you?”

 

“My pack can shelter you, protect you. My sister won’t let anything happen to you and neither will I.” Peter’s eyes bled gold.

 

Chris’s heart picked up, but he didn’t pull away right away. “I can’t leave Katie.” He got up.

 

“Do you think you can save her from becoming your father? Isn’t she already past that point?”

 

Chris dusted himself off and glared down at Peter.

 

“You know what she’s like, you know they share the same passion for killing. There’s nothing you can do to fix her.”

 

“You’re just saying that because you know what she did.”

 

Peter got up and grabbed Chris’s arm, to stop him from leaving.

 

Chris turned, hand going to his jeans.

 

“I’m saying that because I slit her throat with my claws. I felt her life drain out of her and when she came back turned, as something I had only heard of in stories, I made a deal with her because she was just as blood thirsty then as she had been human.” Peter growled a little as he kept going, “There’s nothing you can do.”

 

Chris went to move and Peter let him go. He hoped Chris would see reason. He didn’t have a back up plan.

 

~~

 

The following morning in school, Chris’s mood was sour. “You set this all up just so I could see your family, see your house...”

 

“Wow, making moves already Peter?” Claudia sat down behind them in science and frowned at Peter. “You’re never this pushy.”

 

“It’s nothing,” Peter huffed.

 

Claudia leaned on the desk. “You can’t use that as an excuse when I know it’s a lie.”

 

“That’s not true,” Peter told Chris, ignoring Claudia, even though her statement made the hackles of his wolf rise. “I just want you safe.”

 

Chris frowned. “I can keep myself safe. I don’t need you to protect me from my father.”

 

“So you say, but how long will it be before he hits you again?”

 

Chris’s face clouded over and he got up, storming out of the classroom.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Peter didn’t know how he did it, if Chris had followed him home from school or what, but that night as rain started to fall, Chris threw a pebble against Peter’s window.

 

Peter opened the window and saw Chris standing in the rain. Peter jumped down to the ground.

 

Chris had a black eye. “You scare me.”

 

“You have your moments too you know.”

 

“I don’t want to know everything about the future, I don’t want to know any more than what you’ve already told me. But I believe you. I’m willing to try and see if this works.”

 

“It won’t be perfect.” Peter stepped closer as the rain got harder and they were soaked. He steered Chris to the back porch.

 

“Well we’ve got time to fix it and not a lot if it doesn’t work out.”

 

Peter offered a weak grin. “Yeah.”

 

Chris leaned in and kissed Peter.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Talia wasn’t happy to know not only had Peter seen the Argents again, but was also dating Chris. “You’re supposed to tell me these things!”

 

Peter shrugged it off and left into the Preserve if she got to be too much. Chris would follow him out.

 

It was difficult for Chris at first, being in the house with tiny children and three sets of grown wolves. But he took to Karla and Derek quickly wormed his way into Chris’s heart.

 

There were some mild disagreements about when the boys would go to school, where Chris would sleep, etc. But nothing got heated and “Papa” Hale always had the last word, even if Talia was the Alpha.

 

The only issue came after Christmas, when Chris had gone home to spend time with Kate and upon leaving was cornered by Gerard. “You think you can just leave us? Go off with your new friends and pretend to have a normal life when we have a duty to this town to rid it of all the creatures that are here?”

 

“That’s not what I’m doing.”

 

Gerard grabbed Chris by the shoulders. “Then what are you doing? I know you’re not hunting, boy.”

 

“I’m protecting someone.”

 

Gerard shook Chris before shoving him against the wall. “Then you need to hunt them down-!”

 

“I would but I can’t hurt my own family!”

 

Gerard let Chris go. Gerard’s face clouded over, a dark glint was in his eyes. “What are you saying?”

 

“I’m saying I’m protecting those who can’t protect themselves.” Chris left the house with Gerard shouting after him, limping to the nearest payphone at the gas station four blocks down and called the Hales.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Years passed.

 

The fire was averted, Peter was able to warn Talia about Gerard and the meeting with Deucalion, resulting in the Alpha ignoring Gerard’s trap and speaking with the other packs instead.

 

Victoria came to Beacon Hills to side with Gerard, alone.

 

Derek was the same, having lost Paige, that couldn’t be changed, but he wasn’t as sullen. Peter wasn’t sure which version he preferred.

 

He sat on the porch with Chris.

 

The sun came out and bathed them in its rays.

 

Two little girls squealed as they came running down a hill, towards the house. “Dad! Dad, you have to come here!”

 

Peter sighed as Malia tugged at his hand, to get him to stand up. “What is it?”

 

“It’s a secret.”

 

“Oh really?”

 

Chris scooped the other girl into his arms. “Allison, are you going to tell me what it is?”

 

Allison shook her head, lips pressed firmly together.

 

“We’ll all go.” Chris got up, putting Allison down and Peter stood as well.

 

Malia smiled and took off in the direction she had come.

 

Peter watched her, glad that everything had worked out. He had been worried neither of the girls would make it into their lives when so much had changed. Malia’s parents had died in a car crash and Allison had been adopted. Not the same circumstances, yet very much still the same.

 

Peter thought of what would have to be fixed later on. Lydia needed to know of her powers and Derek really had to be introduced to Stiles, awkwardness be damned. Sadly Claudia couldn’t be saved, as much as Peter wanted her to be. There were some things that just couldn’t be changed.

 

As they kept walking, Peter thought he saw a glimmer of red out of the corner of his eye before it vanished.

 

Peter smiled and chased after Malia, his wolf rumbled in happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> if I missed a tag, please tell me. This was a mess so I'm sure I missed something.  
> I'm shipperfiendobssesser on tumblr, come poke me, or at least tell me how to link here, I don't know how.


End file.
